


Pretty Kitten

by BigTiddieBinnie



Series: Seungmin's Hypno Pets <3 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because of the Mind Control, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Seungmin, Established Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, Its hot tho, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seungmin is fucked up in this idk what to tell you, Sex Slave, Smut, Switch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Threesome - M/M/M, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTiddieBinnie/pseuds/BigTiddieBinnie
Summary: Seungmin is getting a little bored of having a mindless pet. But what about having two?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Seungmin's Hypno Pets <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204328
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Pretty Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Read the first part of this series "Bubblegum Blonde" first! 
> 
> You all asked for a part 2, so here it is! Thank you for being so patient!!

It hadn't been too long since Hyunjin's brain slipped into oblivion and pure bliss. Only a couple of months. Seungmin went out to take photographs often and would come home to find Hyunjin fingering himself or watching television...sometimes even making the most basic meals for the two of them. Hyunjin vaguely recollected his life before meeting Seungmin, but Seungmin made sure that he didn't care. Sometimes Hyunjin would crawl up to Seungmin while he was at his desk, editing photos. The blonde would start palming and kissing his clothed dick like some starved whore. It would always lead to Seungmin face-fucking Hyunjin without mercy.

It was the same with his previous partner, and while Seungmin loved having such a pretty thing to take care of him, he was starting to get bored...just as he had with Felix. However, Hyunjin was different. He was so pretty, and sweet, and delicious that Seungmin was reluctant to let him go. And that was the thing with taking and living with such sin—when was it time to stop? One day he watched from the door frame as Hyunjin fucked himself on the mechanical dildo when an idea popped in his head. What if he got himself another plaything? There are so many dynamics one could have with three people, and it would give Hyunjin something—or someone to do while he was working.

"Hey, baby?" Seungmin called out sweetly, stepping into his room and sitting on his bed. Hyunjin's head turned toward Seungmin, tongue lolling out and eyes half-closed.

"Y-yes Daddy?" Seungmin smiled. His baby was oh, so sweet.

"How would you like to have a friend?" Hyunjin came, body shuddering as cum spilled from him. After a moment, Hyunjin pulled himself off of the still moving dildo and shut it off. He grabbed a paper towel and began cleaning his mess—like the good boy that he was.

"Mmmmhm, yes please," he responded softly, with a tired cadence to his voice that only one who had just released in such an intense manner could have. Hyunjin smiled and crawled in between Seungmin's knees, looking up at him in an adoring manner. Seungmin reached out, long fingers gently raking through the long, blonde hair. Hyunjin closed his eyes and hummed in contentment at the feeling.

"I promise to get you a friend, sweetheart."

"When?" Hyunjin opened his big, doll-like eyes.

"Very soon." Hyunjin smiled dreamily.

"Baby's tired..." Hyunjin blinked slowly.

"Rest, baby. You've been a very good boy," Seungmin praised. "Rest now and I'll go out."

Seungmin helped the taller man off the ground and into their bed. On occasion, Seungmin would make him sleep on the floor. Not that Hyunjin minded. Of course, he would do  _ anything  _ for Seungmin now. Even so, he liked treating his baby well. Seungmin went through his closet and as he did so, checked his clock. 7 p.m. If he wanted to grab someone lonely and desperate, it usually had to happen earlier. The black-haired man put on a cute, fuzzy sky blue sweater of which the material draped preciously over his fingers. He wore simple jeans as well. It was easier to pull people under when they didn't perceive him as a threat. It was something he had observed while he was teaching himself to hypnotize. He put on some pink gloss and glitter around his eyes and winked at himself in the mirror. Fuck, he was cute. Seungmin made sure his ring was on before calling a cab.

It was a different bar than the one he had met Hyunjin in. It was a small bar only a few minutes from his place. He looked at the cab driver and started talking to him. Once he was certain that the ring had done its job, he whispered that he found Seungmin to be so incredibly sexy and that he would have no chance with Seungmin if he made the black-haired male pay. When the driver snapped out of it, Seungmin winked and smiled his most endearing smile. The cab driver blushed furiously and stumbled over his words as he told Seungmin that he'd foot the bill. Seungmin feigned surprise and thanked him  _ ever so graciously _ before exiting the van, leaving a somewhat brokenhearted cab driver.

He walked up the stone walkway and entered the bar. There weren't many people at such an early time, and Seungmin looked around to scout out his next plaything. There were quite a few old men—nobody Seungmin had any particular fancy for. Seungmin sighed with disappointment as he headed to the bar to grab a drink. He waited less than a minute before the bartender, a very fit young man asked for his order. He ordered a beer and waited patiently as the bartender poured one. The bartender was a possibility, but Seungmin didn't like  _ big _ ,  _ broad _ , muscle men. He liked feline. Beauty.

He took a couple of sips before someone in his peripherals caught his eye. A man coming out of the restroom, with soft-looking brown hair, big brown eyes, plush lips, and a handsome body. He sat at the bar, a few seats away from Seungmin. The black-haired man licked his lips hungrily before grabbing his drink and hopping off of his stool. He paused a couple of feet away from the stranger. Seungmin was in awe at the sheer beauty of this man.

"Hi," Seungmin said. "Do you mind if I sit next to you? I was hoping for a party tonight but...well..." Seungmin looked around at the small number of people, most of them older than he, and looked back at the man. The stranger looked at him with sharp eyes. This was good. It always worked best when Seungmin could establish a connection. He couldn't simply wave his ring in front of someone's face. The stranger shrugged, then turned away.  _ This might be a more challenging one _ . Seungmin placed his glass on the counter and pushed himself up onto the stool, then took a long sip of his beer.

"So I take it this isn't a party bar," Seungmin mused. The brown-haired man sighed.

"Nope." Seungmin smiled at the stranger.

"I'm Seungmin! Nice to meet you!" He could almost see the way the man internally rolled his eyes. He peered at Seungmin and then looked at the outstretched hand that Seungmin offered. Physical touch helped too. His own, soft hand was swallowed in Seungmin's large one, almost like a fish being eaten by a shark.

"I'm Minho. I'm not really looking to party tonight. Sorry to disappoint you, Seungmin."

"Oh! That's no problem," Seungmin murmured as he let go over Minho's hand and placed his own hand to his chin, making sure the ring was in view. He kept eye contact with Minho. "I understand why you must want to be alone. I totally get it. But I don't see why someone as youthful as you would be sitting alone at a bar on such a nice night. I feel like you could talk to me about it- if you wanted." Minho's eyes seemed to shift focus from Seungmin's eyes, to his hand, back to his eyes.

"Oh um, no it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Seungmin probed slightly. "It might be beneficial for you to talk to a stranger about something, if anything is bothering you." Minho's gaze seemed to drift back to the ring. He was strong, Seungmin could tell. Mental barriers all over the place.

"I um... My boyfriend just broke up with me," Minho breathed. Seungmin smiled and resisted the urge to reach out and caress the silky smooth skin before him. He placed his hand down and saw how Minho's eyes refocused. The brown-haired man turned away.

"Oh my, Minho. That's really awful. I'm so sorry." Seungmin's heart did genuinely feel for him. It sucks being broken up with. It was one of the reasons he loved his playthings so much. They never left him. Not unless he told them to.

"Yeah, so. I'm not like...I don't know if you wanted to sit by me to flirt but I'm not like, in the mood for that."

" _ Of course _ ," Seungmin said, making sure he sounded sincere. "I absolutely understand. I'd be happy to just sit here at least. You don't even have to give me your number. We can just talk and then you never have to see me again. You just seemed kind of down and I wanted to help a fellow human if I could." Minho smiled a bit at the sentiment. Seungmin placed his hands on the bar and began drawing circles with his ringed hand. From the side, he watched as Minho became drawn like a moth to the flame, helplessly entranced by the light.

"Minho," Seungmin muttered, bending forward to whisper in his ear. "I know you're really lonely. You're so sad. You miss your boyfriend. But you don't just miss him, do you?" Minho hummed in response. "That's right. You miss being filled. You miss having your cock buried deep inside him. You miss the way he fucked you. Isn't that right? It's hard not to think about." He pulled back and stopped his hand movements. "Minho?" Seungmin asked, feigning concern. "Minho, are you okay?" Minho shook his head and blinked, slowly coming to.

"Wow, I must be kind of out of it...My bad." Seungmin gave a sympathetic smile.

"Oh no, you poor thing. He must have really done a number on you." Seungmin shook his head somberly.

"He really did..." Minho shifted in his seat.  _ Good. Mental walls are difficult to get through, but they certainly aren't impenetrable _ . The two sat and talked for a while, Seungmin giving Minho's mind a moment to settle. Eventually, he lifted his hand up and made sure his ring caught Minho's gaze once more. Minho's shoulders relaxed immediately.

"Minho. You can't stop thinking about how your boyfriend fucked you. About how you fucked him. Every time I touch you, you won't mind. And every time I touch you, you'll remember how it felt whenever he hit your prostate just right. The more I touch you, the more you'll think about how good it felt to bounce on that big, delicious cock." He moved his hand away quickly and Minho blinked back to reality.

"Would you like another drink?" Seungmin questioned, pointing at Minho's empty glass.

"Oh, you don't have to..." Minho said. Seungmin smiled, reaching out and patting Minho's shoulder.

"I just feel like you deserve to have a decent night tonight, so I'd be more than happy to." He watched with excitement and amusement as every time his hand hit his shoulder, there was some indication that the trance had worked. His eyes fluttered one moment, his breath hitched in another. Seungmin retracted his hand and waved it at the bartender, who got their drinks quickly.

"Thank you," Minho said.

"It's my pleasure," Seungmin said, reaching forward and lightly placing his hand on Minho's arm. Minho's lips closed tightly and Seungmin could hear him swallow. "Are you okay?" Seungmin asked, leaning forward. He moved his hand from Minho's arm to his forehead. "You seem a bit flushed." 

"Aigoo," Minho shook his head. "I'm really okay. Sorry." Seungmin pulled his hand away from Minho's warm forehead and took a long sip of his drink.

"Well, if you say you're okay, then I believe you. But seriously, just let me know if anything's the matter." Seungmin started his hand motions again. "And if you want to go home, you should tell me." Seungmin glanced sideways, watching how the light reflected slightly off of Minho's big brown eyes. "I would hate to make you stay here, but I would also hate to make you spend the night alone after you had been with your boyfriend for a while. Tell me, Minho," Seungmin murmured with a level of authority in his voice that hadn't fairly been earned. "Did you live with him for a long time?"

"I lived with him for about a year and a half," Minho sighed, voice lacking the emotion that one might usually have when talking about a recent ex. He kept staring blankly at the ring. Seungmin reached out and caressed Minho's cheek as Minho was being pulled under, the reaction was immediate. Minho's lips parted and he began shifting in his seat.

"Did he make you feel good, baby?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know a really good way to get back at someone like that?" Seungmin asked. Minho shook his head, eyes never leaving the ring. Seungmin smirked.

"You should let someone else fuck you. You should find a dick that's just so much better than his and ride it until you can't even remember his name. Wouldn't you like that, baby?" Minho's brows furrowed.

"I...I um..." Seungmin dragged his fingers down Minho's face and cupped the back of the man's neck with his hand.

"That feeling you get when he filled you up, don't you want something even better than that?"

"Yeah. I do want something better."

"You deserve better than him, Minho."

"Mmmhm," Minho nodded his head. Ahhh, Seungmin  _ loved  _ watching these men lose their ability to think.

"I want you to say it."

"I deserve better than him."

"Good boy," Seungmin purred, leaning forward and whispering in Minho's ear. "You know, I bet I can be that man for you. I bet that I can fuck you like nobody else can." Seungmin pressed a brief kiss to Minho's sharp jaw, then pulled back and looking at the other man's expression. "And I know another person who can help too~" Seungmin hummed.

"Would you like anything else?" Both Minho and Seungmin jumped at the sound of the bartender. Seungmin quickly covered the disgruntled expression that he was sure had etched itself into his features. He smiled brightly.

"Actually, I think I'd like the check." He nodded at the flustered man sitting next to him. "All of his drinks are on me."

"Of course! Let me grab it." The bartender sauntered off and Seungmin turned to the brunette next to him.

"Minho, I know that I said we never had to see each other again, but I would really love to go home with you tonight." Minho seemed to think about it for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Actually, I'm okay with that, but can we go to your place? I don't really...I'd just be going to some hotel...so..." 

"Of  _ course _ , baby," Seungmin purred in delight. Seungmin paid for the drinks quickly before taking Minho's hand and guiding him out the door. Seungmin called for a cab and made sure to keep his hand on Minho's thigh throughout the ride. Watching as Minho's dick very apparently grew in his pants, and watching Minho squirm with anticipation was almost as delicious as he knew the end result would be. Seungmin himself was starting to feel the wave of lust wash over him. Here he had this perfectly beautiful man who would soon be his and Hyunjin's toy  _ literally _ in the palm of his hand. Seungmin felt the warmth rush down to his groin and so he began tapping his heel on the floor of the car impatiently. Seungmin didn't even bother hypnotizing the cab driver to pay for the ride, and instead, he just flung some money at the man and rushed out of the car with his new plaything.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Seungmin chirped eagerly. Minho looked around the house and blushed as he heard some light snoring.

"Is somebody here?" Minho asked quietly. Seungmin sighed and brushed his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend of sorts. Don't worry though, he's cool with this." Minho's eyes widened.

"Oh, man I don't know," he said as he glanced toward Seungmin's room. Seungmin stepped forward and clasped his hands around the back of Minho's neck, pressing his body against the brunette.

"Shhh, shhh," Seungmin soothed. "If you want, we can go talk to him? He might be eager to join in," Seungmin chuckled. Minho relaxed in his arms, and subconsciously began grinding into Seungmin's leg. 

"Okay," Minho mumbled into Seungmin's neck.

"Don't you want to feel good, baby? I promise I'll make you feel so so good." Seungmin stepped away from Minho, who whimpered at the lack of contact. But, it didn't last long because Seungmin's fingers lightly encircled Minho's wrist, pulling him gently toward the bedroom.

"Baby, I'm home," Seungmin said as they stepped into the bedroom. The blonde was laying in bed, lithe body barely covered by the sheets. Hyunjin's eyes fluttered open and as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he mumbled, "Daddy?" Minho's steps hesitated at this, and Seungmin let go of the brunette's wrist and smiled at him kindly.

"Minho, meet Hyunjin. Hyunjin, meet Minho."

"Are you here to make Daddy feel good?" Hyunjin asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I...um..." Minho looked at Seungmin nervously.

"He is, baby," Seungmin prompted, walking behind Minho and wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck. Seungmin smiled as he felt Minho relax into his touch again. "His boyfriend just broke up with him...I wanted to give him something nice cause I felt  _ soooo  _ bad for him."

"Mmmhm...so thoughtful," Minho sighed. "I deserve better than him."

"Yes, you do," Seungmin murmured.

"Hyunjin, baby. Go turn the television on. We want our guest to be nice and comfortable, don't we?" Hyunjin nodded eagerly and all but jumped out of bed. Seungmin made his way around Minho until their chests were pressed against each other. Seungmin grabbed Minho's chin and guided him until their lips were touching. Seungmin parted his lips, and Minho eagerly responded.

"Wow, you ended up falling deeper than even Hyunjin did in the beginning," Seungmin whispered into Minho's mouth.

"Hmm?" Minho pulled away slightly, a confused look on his face. Seungmin shook his head.

"Nothing, baby. Come kiss me." Minho wrapped his arms around Seungmins neck and eagerly kissed the taller man, wasting no time in slipping his tongue into Seungmin's mouth. 

After a couple of minutes, Seungmin pulled away from Minho who was left panting and needy. Seungmin wrapped his long fingers around Minho's delicate wrist and brought him to the television, where Hyunjin was blankly staring at the pink spiral that he had turned on. The blonde sat there, bubblegum popping in his empty little mind.

"Minho, darling. Sit right next to Hyunjin. Do me a favor and look at that screen while I get comfortable?" Seungmin noticed how Minho's eyes had already been caught by the intense swirling on the screen, trickling with subliminal messages

_ Obey. _

_ Relax. _

_ Submit. _

_ Obey Seungmin. _

_ Relax. _

_ Submit. _

Seungmin helped situate Minho so that Minho was sitting facing the screen. The pink swirl seemed to worm its way into every crevice of Minho's brain, slowly erasing any thought Minho might have that didn't concern obeying.

_ Pop. _

_ Pop. _

_ Pop. _

The bubblegum pink popped his brain, causing his big, brown eyes to slowly dull. Seungmin took his sweater off as well as his jeans, stripping himself down until he was completely naked. Once he had folded his clothes and placed them on the bed, he walked over to Hyunjin and slid his hands across the blonde's perfectly smooth body. Hyunjin's lips parted and his body twitched, but he continued to stare at the monitor as he was pulled deeply under its influence.

"You love me." It wasn't a question.

"I love you," Hyunjin mumbled. "I love you..."

"And now you're going to get to share your love with someone else," Seungmin whispered into Hyunjin's ear.

"Share..."

"You like making me feel good."

"I like making you feel good." Hyunjin's voice was low, but Seungmin figured that it was loud enough for Minho to hear. His new toy needed to know how to properly respond to his new master, after all.

"And what are you?"

"I'm just a dumb cocksleeve...I'm only good for taking cock."

"Good boy," Seungmin whispered. Hyunjin moaned and shuddered at the praise, cock beginning to grow in pleasure. "I know how much you love my cock, but there's another cock just for you. Do you want it, baby?"

"I want it...I need to be filled..."

"Mmmm, look at the man next to you," Seungmin grabbed Hyunjin's chin and directed his gaze to the brunette who was starting to whisper to himself, "dumb cocksleeve..dumb...taking cock..." Seungmin licked his lips, breath hitching at the delicious sight before him.

"Baby, go make him feel good. Daddy's gotta get your favorite toy and set it up, but in the meantime make sure he feels just like how you make me feel, okay?" Hyunjin nodded and began crawling over to Minho while Seungmin went to grab the mechanical dildo that Hyunjin must have cleaned and put away at some point during the evening. 

Seungmin dragged the device out of his closet and placed it near where Hyunjin had just been sitting. Seungmin looked up to see Hyunjin enthusiastically bobbing his head up and down, lips wrapped around... _ damn Minho has a nice cock.  _ Minho's pants were casually thrown behind him, and his long, muscular legs were spread to fit Hyunjin between them. Minho's eyes, although remaining open and looking at the screen, were fluttering. Drool dripped down his chin as his mouth mindlessly hung open. Seungmin observed for a bit longer, his own cock beginning to leak as Minho let out lewd moans whenever Hyunjin deepthroated. Seungmin forced himself to look away and plug the device in. He then grabbed some lube and made his way over to the two men.

"Baby, that's enough now. We don't want our lovely guest to cum too early, do we?" Hyunjin reluctantly sat up, lips slick and face flushed. "Now," Seungmin continued. "I want you to prep Minho for me. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy?" Hyunjin's eyes fluttered as he nodded.

"I'm a good boy," Hyunjin mumbled as he grabbed the lube.

"Minho," Seungmin finally directed his attention to the brunette, whose face was now completely blank, and his breathing uneven. "Look at you with your legs spread," Seungmin cooed, reaching out and caressing Minho's beautiful face. "You know who has their legs spread? Sluts."

"Sluts spread their legs," Minho stated blankly.

"That's right, angel. And you have your legs spread."

"I have...my legs spread."

"So, what does that make you?" Seungmin looked at Minho softly and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"A slut."

"Good boy!" Seungmin praised. "What are you?"

"A slut."

"And sluts just  _ love  _ being fucked. Since you're a slut, you love being fucked." As Seungmin talked, he pulled Minho's shirt off and helped him stand up.

"I love being fucked. I'm a slut..."

"Mmmhm, and you love fucking, don't you?"

"I love fucking..."

"Need to fill someone up so badly. Fill them with your cum. Be filled with cum."

"Need to fill. Need to be filled. So bad. F-fuck..." It was clear that Minho was having a difficult time forming sentences. Even one word seemed to be filled with so much effort, Seungmin thought if he pushed too hard, Minho's head might explode.

"Come on, kitten. Let's get you filled up." Seungmin led Minho to the mechanical dildo, and pushed on his shoulders to get him on his knees. He guided Minho's head to lay on the floor, ensuring that the man was watching the monitor. He guided his hips so that his ass was up in the air. He didn't tie Minho. Minho already seemed so far under that he didn't think that it was necessary.

"Hyunjin, baby. Come on over. Prep Minho like a good boy, okay?" Hyunjin didn't say a word, simply obeyed. The blonde crawled over to Minho's ass and began licking up his fingers. Seungmin sat down by Minho's head and watched the brunette's face as the bubblegum spiral melted deeper and deeper into his psyche. 

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Seungmin loved watching them go blank and dumb. He leaned forward, grazing his lips against Minho's ear, and whispered, "Thinking is so hard. Thinking is so hard, and sluts can't think. Sluts need someone to think for them. You need someone to think for you."

"A-ah~" Minho cried out, eyes rolling back. Seungmin looked up to see that Hyunjin was staring at Minho's hole hungrily as he inserted a finger into it.

"All you need to worry about is fucking and being fucked. You don't need to think." Seungmin kept going with this for a while until he felt as though it had properly solidified in Minho's brain. Hyunjin was now at three fingers, properly stretching Minho to take Seungmin's cock. Of course, just as he had done before, Seungmin wouldn't be fucking Minho just yet. At least this time he had Hyunjin to use while Minho was being trained. Seungmin tapped Hyunjin to signal him to stop.

"Go to my bed, baby," Seungmin muttered. Hyunjin obeyed. Seungmin made sure the dildo was properly lubricated, then he lined it up with Minho, grabbed Minho's hips, and pushed him onto the toy. He guided the man slowly, making sure that Minho had time to adjust before letting the dildo sink further in. Minho let out whines and groans, shuddering once he had the entire dildo inserted. Seungmin switched the divide to the lowest setting first.

"Doesn't it feel good? It feels so good being filled."

"Ahhhitfeels....good." Minho's words ran together so that they were practically unintelligible.

"Ahh, this is all you're good for, isn't it Minho? You love being fucked dumb. You love fucking and being fucked." The only response was another unintelligible mumble. Seungmin stood up and turned to Hyunjin, who was desperately fucking himself on two fingers while laying on Seungmin's bed. His lips were parted, mouth turned up in the slightest smile. Seungmin walked over to the blonde and grabbed his hair, eliciting a groan from the man.

"And you're just a dumb cocksleeve, isn't that right? Your dick is so fucking useless, the only thing you're good at is being filled."

"Uhhhh...uh-huh. Mmmmm," Hyunjin moaned in response.

"Come here baby. Make Daddy feel good." Hyunjin took his fingers out of his entrance and hopped off the bed. He then bent over the bed, resting his head on the mattress and looking over his shoulder at the black-haired man.

"Come fuck me, Daddy," Hyunjin purred. "Come fuck me~"

"How could I ever say no to that?" Seungmin chuckled, lined himself up, and began pushing in. Seungmin closed his eyes, enjoying feeling Hyunjin's walls around his dick. Once he was bottomed out, he gave it a moment before slamming into his toy without mercy. He trained Hyunjin to take whatever he gave him, so he knew that the dumb blonde wouldn't mind anyway. 

Seungmin gripped Hyunjin's hips, slowly feeling his orgasm build, stomach tightening until he released inside of Hyunjin. Seungmin looked around and found an unused dildo, grabbed it and slid out of Hyunjin, who had collapsed onto the bed. Before too much cum could spill out, Seungmin plugged Hyunjin's hole with the dildo, fucking him with it until he came. Seungmin's eyebrow twitched at the idea of having to clean his sheets, but it was worth it once he turned Hyunjin around and saw the fucked out, empty look on his face.

The next few days worked similarly to Hyunjin's training. He would fuck Hyunjin when he wanted to. He kept Minho's eyes on the swirling pattern until he felt like it had permanently sunk in, only giving him a rest from the dildo occasionally. Hyunjin wanted to desperately to be fucked by Minho's big cock, and Seungmin had to constantly pull Hyunjin away from the other man. Seunmin gave in a bit earlier than he had with Hyunjin. He was playing video games when he heard some sniffling coming from the foot of his bed. Seungmin looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Minho's hand wrapped around his dick and tears streaming down his face.  _ Oh, fuck. _

"Oh, no, no, no, baby. Why are you crying?"

"I need to be touched. W-want to be filled. Wanna cum like a good b-boy."

"You are a good boy, and you've been so patient. I'm sorry I made you wait so long. Come here." Seungmin patted his lap. Minho wiped his face and crawled over to Seungmin, straddling his lap. Seungmin was only wearing boxers, so Minho's shaking, bare body was pressed against his much broader body. "You want to be filled, hmm? Want to serve your purpose and make me feel good?" Minho nodded his head and broke out into a smile. Seungmin let out a low growl before grabbing Minho and flipping them so that Minho was on his back and Seungmin was straddling him.

"Hyunjin! Come here!" Seungmin called out. Hyunjin sauntered in from whatever part of the house he was occupying, and his eyes widened.

"Play time?"

"Yes, angel. Come show Daddy how good you are. Prep yourself while I take care of Minho, okay?" Hyunjin nodded, and as he was already naked—he had no need for clothes—he grabbed the lube and got to work. Seungmin made sure to grab the lube from Hyunjin before the blonde laid down on the ground to work himself open. Seungmin coated his own fingers with lube and traced his index finger around Minho's rim as he put the lube bottle on the side table with his free hand. He straightened up and slowly pushed in. Finally, he was going to be able to feel what it was like to be inside of this beautiful man.This man who knew nothing except his need to touch and be touched. Seungmin worked him open. One finger. Then two. And then eventually three. After he felt like it was enough prep, he looked over at Hyunjin who had his eyes rolled back and his tongue out as he fucked himself with four fingers. 

"Hyunjin. Up." Hyunjin took a second before reluctantly pulling his fingers out and crawling over to the bed. He sat on his knees and looked up. Seungmin looked down at the empty-headed blonde and smiled. "Good boy." Hyunjin smiled at the praise. Seungmin then pointed at Minho.

"Ride his cock, baby. Show Daddy what you can do." Hyunjin pushed himself up into a standing position. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Minho, who was writhing around on the bed  _ like an eager little whore _ . Hyunjin leaned forward and began sucking marks into Minho's pure, smooth skin, leaving purple bruises all over. Once Hyunjin was satisfied, he lined Minho's dick with his entrance and a lewd squelching sound was emitted as Hyunjin pushed Minho's dick in. Deeper. Deeper. It didn't take long before Minho bottomed out. They waited a moment, Hyunjin looking at Seungmin, before Seungmin spoke.

"Go ahead," Seungmin egged on. "You need me to tell you to do everything? Your pretty little brain is just too empty to make decisions?" Hyunjin began riding Minho's cock, eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure.

"T-too dumb. Need Daddy to tell me what to do," Hyunjin slurred. Minho was completely out of it. There was no way that man would be saying full sentences any time soon. His legs shook and his back arched as Hyunjin fucked himself on Minho's cock, bouncing up and down like some doll. Seungmin then positioned himself against Minho's entrance, and slowly pushed in. Minho cried out, murmuring unintelligible things as Seungmin continued until he was all the way in. Seungmin's eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the wet, warm walls surrounding his cock. Fuck, it felt good. He felt his dick twitch inside of his new toy. Seungmin began thrusting, searching for that angle before finally finding the sweet spot that had Minho screaming with each sharp movement. To keep from bumping into Hyunjin, Seungmin moved his hands to Hyunjins hips to control the blonde's movements as well. It didn't take long before Minho's entire body convulsed, cum spilling inside Hyunjin who slowed his movements down. Seungmin continued to abuse Minho's prostate until he was cumming inside the man. Hyunjin moved up and fucked Minho’s face until Minho was drinking every drop that Hyunjin gave him. 

After Seungmin got the three of them cleaned up, he laid down, completely spent, and his two playthings cuddled on either side of him, tucking themselves into his sides, smiling in contentment. 

Seungmin kissed Hyunjin’s forehead, and then he looked at Minho.

“I fuck you so much better than your ex, don’t I?” Minho looked at Seungmin with a dazed look.

“Ex...mmmm...you fuck me better than anybody…”

“That’s right, Minho. That’s exactly right.”


End file.
